A Thirst for Blood
by somberinhavok
Summary: As his gaze moved from her fiery hair to her long neck and tempting throat, he felt a lust growing in him that he knew only she could satisfy. The BroodTeam eXtreme. Please read Authors Note.
1. Chapter 01

**Title:** A Thirst for Blood

**Rating:** R

**Chapter:** 01

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE, or any characters. Only the plot. Everything else belongs to the WWE.

**Authors Note:** There's no specific time period in which this story takes place, and a few things have been changed. Edge and Christian are still a team, and Team eXtreme is also still a team.

"When the hell are they ever going to get over it? They can't beat us, I don't understand why they keep asking for all these matches!" Matt Hardy exclaimed as he burst through the door to the locker room he was sharing with his brother, Jeff Hardy, and the third member of their stable, Lita. Looking up from the book she'd been previously concentrating on, "Interview with the Vampire," by Anne Rice, the red head raised a curious eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Edge and Christian. Jeff and I have yet _another_ match against them. Now, I'm not one to get cocky or full of myself," he drawled in his southern accent, "but we've gone against them already so many times. They just can't face the fact that we're the champions now!"

"Well," Jeff said, throwing his opinion in, "it seems like every time we go up against them nowadays, them two blondes have got something up their sleeves. They're probably just trying to make fun of us again. You think they'd learn, huh? They ain't never gonna get the best of us."

Lita nodded in agreement. "Just make sure you two watch yourselves out there. Like you said, Jeff, they've always got something up their sleeve. You never know what it may be. They may be blonde, but they are quite tricky. They came _very_ close to getting those titles back with the whole 'Conquistador' thing," she added, pointing to the two golden tag team titles hung on the arm of the small couch.

"Are you gonna be out there with us tonight?" Matt asked her. Lita shook her head.

"I've got a match against Trish tonight. I wish I could, but I really have to prepare. I can't afford to lose any more matches. I want to make sure I keep my spot as number one contender for the Womans Title."

"Good luck on that, by the way. Although I'm sure you won't have any problem beating Trish," Jeff said.

"Yeah. There's another blonde that's always a thorn in our side," Matt threw in, laughing slightly. Lita just shook her head, laughing as well.

**(Later that night)**

"Whelp, next up we got one of them classic feuds, Edge and Christian verses the ol' Hardy Boys," Jim Ross said in his own country accent. As the lights in the arena dimmed, the audience awaited the streaming strobe lights and the entrance theme starting with the familiar line, "You think you know me." However, what they got was a reddish glow throughout the arena and the somewhat familiar theme music that began with haunting whispers. Finally the silhouette of the awaited tag team appeared, except there were three shadows. As the three made their way more into the light, the audience found that Edge and Christian were being accompanied by their old friend, Gangrel. The arena was almost silent as the three made their way into the ring, extremely confused as to why Gangrel was accompanying Edge and Christian once again.

The three stood in the ring, glancing around. There were no five-second poses offered by Edge or Christian, and no goofy gags made by the Canadian brothers. They simply stood and glared as they awaited their entrance theme's ending. When it did end and the lights returned to normal, Gangrel was handed a mic. Before speaking, he let out a deep, menacing laugh that almost sounded as if it were a growl.

"Quite a surprise to you all, I suppose." He paused, looking to the two blondes standing to his side. He lifted the mic once again. "I'm not here to bore you all with a never ending speech as many others do. I'm simply here to say that the Era of Awesomeness is _over_. It's time for rebirth. Things around here are going to be changing, I will see to that." Before Gangrel could finish anything he was saying, the beating of a drum followed by a guitar sounded the entrance of the Hardy Boys. Not bothering to show off for the crowd, to the two brother ran to the ring, sliding in and starting the match as fast as possible. The match was soon under control, with Gangrel off on the sidelines, Jeff and Christian behind the ropes, and Matt and Edge battling it out in the ring.

Matt soon found himself the weaker of the two, and he knew that if he didn't tag out soon, the match would be lost. He made the tag to Jeff, and Edge granted his brother's wishes by tagging him in. Jeff and Christian went at it for a few minutes, but much to Jeff's dismay, Christian seemed a lot more powerful than he ever had been before. Jeff continued to fight nevertheless, and soon found himself back in control. He climbed the top rope after taking Christian out with a DDT, and jumped off, landing a perfect Swanton Bomb. However, it was the mat he landed on. Moments before his landing, Christian rolled out of the way. Both men crawled to their brothers and made the tag.

Matt fought with everything he could, but he became the victim of Edge's Downward Spiral. Quickly covering the Hardy boy, Edge won the match for he and his brother. Before their music had a chance to play, Gangrel had taken control of the mic once again. Standing over the body of the darker haired Hardy, he lifted it to his lips.

"As I said, things around here are going to be changing. Mark my words, _boys_. Welcome to the Era of The Brood."


	2. Chapter 02

**Title:** A Thirst for Blood

**Rating:** R

**Chapter:** 02

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything but the plot.

**I'd like to apologize for the first few chapters, this one being included, being so short. It's taking a bit to get the initial plot introduced. But you can expect longer chapters starting right after this one! Thank you so much to the reviewers! I know two isn't much, but I wasn't expecting any at all!**

**Emi:**Thanks for reviewing! I've already got the entire story planned out, so I can't really change the plot or anything. Sorry :(. But I can tell you that judging but what you asked for, you won't be disapointed ;)

**Thewlis:** Wow, your review just filled me with lots of happiness and inspiration to continue this! I was a huge Broodfan, and Hardyz fan, so I'm definitely looking forward to writing the rest of this story. Thank you!

* * *

A few weeks had passed since the initial return of The Brood, and since then, Edge and Christian had yet to lose a match. Surprisingly enough, there was never any interference on the part of their manager, and leader, Gangrel. Friends of the two had noticed a change, both seemed even more driven then ever before. They were slowly but surely working their way toward the Tag Team titles once again.

"I'm proud of you both. You've truly proven yourselves," Gangrel said, looking back and forth between the brothers. "You're both amazing wrestlers, and I know that in time you'll have those titles yet again. However, I feel that as a team, as The Brood, we're missing something." At this, Edge raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Oh? Like what?"

"What I've got in mind could prove to be a very valuable asset to the team. We need something that can bring in more gold, something that can attract more of a fan base…" Gangrel's voice trailed off for a few moments. "Something that we could use to help us advance."

"Yeah, okay," Christian agreed. "That sounds good, but what exactly is going to do all that." Gangrel held up his hand and shook his head.

"Not 'what,' but _who_."

"Woah woah woah." At that, Edge held up both hands defensively. "What exactly are you suggesting? That we get another member? I'm sorry, but there's no way that's happening. It just won't work!"

"Relax! I'm not exactly suggesting that we add another superstar to our team. Or… a male superstar, at least."

"You want us to have a chick in The Brood!" Christian exclaimed. "There's no way that would work!"

"Think about it! If we find the right woman, we'll be looking at the Womans Title in The Brood. A female member would attract more of a fan base. Not to mention the fact that women prove as excellent distractions in and out of the ring. If we find the right one, we could have quite an advantage over our opponents." Gangrel waited in silence, letting the idea sink in. After a few moments of thought, Edge and Christian nodded.

"You know, it may just work," Christian stated.

"We could definitely give it a try. And if it doesn't work out as planned, we get rid of her. Simple as that," the manager said.

"Now we've only got one problem: what woman in the WWE is going to be fully capable of all of that?"

"Good question. Let's get to thinking." All three silently went over the WWE divas in their minds carefully.

"Trish Stratus? She's already the Womans Champion," Christian offered. Gangrel thought over it.

"No way. She's not the top of girl we're looking for," Edge said, with Gangrel nodding in agreement.

"Victoria?" Edge asked. Gangrel shook his head.

"Not enough sex appeal. Although she does have the ability to bring in the title."

"Well, Stacey Keibler is definitely out of the question," Christian said. Letting out a sigh, Gangrel shook his head.

"I suppose we just have to keep our eyes open."

**

* * *

**

"What the hell is going on?" Matt muttered to himself as he watched tapes of the matches Edge and Christian had competed in recently.

"Matt, relax. They've only gone against you guys once since they made this return as The Brood. Which means they've only beaten you once. It's obvious that they've just… trained some more, and they're working a little harder. It's nothing you and your brother can't overcome," Lita said, trying to reason with him. He let out a sigh and nodded.

"Yeah, I know I know. It's just… weird. It's like they're completely changed or something. I mean, when I was in that ring with Edge, it seemed like everything he did was the same as before only… 110 better. Each hit was harder, each lock was tighter…"

"Matt, they ain't gonna get our titles and that's all that matters," Jeff said.

"Oh yeah? How can you be so sure? They beat us Jeff! We're lucky our titles weren't on the line that night!"

"I understand Matt. But now we got a look at how good they are now. So we'll be prepared if they get a shot." Matt nodded, glancing at the television once again before turning it off.


	3. Chapter 03

**Title:** A Thirst for Blood  
**Rating:** R  
**Chapter** 03  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. Everything is copyright to the WWE, except for the plot.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, the general manager of Raw continued to sift through the many pieces of paper on his desk. It had been a busy week for him. Then suddenly, without a knock, his door flew open, slamming against the wall behind it. He hardly jumped. He was quite used to superstars making such entrances. Looking up from his papers, his face changed from being slightly annoyed, and he now seemed to be hiding a mask of fear.

"Eric, Eric. Do you have a moment? I'd like to speak with you."

Looking down at his papers, Eric grimaced. He still had a lot of work to do, and he really couldn't afford a few moments of talking. Still, he nodded slightly, letting out a sigh. "Yes, yes. What do you want, Gangrel?"

Smirking, Gangrel walked further into the office and sat down. "I think it's quite obvious that a few things in the tag team division have been changing as of late. Edge and Christian have succeeded in defeating every tag team there is. Including the current champions. I personally think they deserve a shot at the titles." He stopped and leaned forward, somewhat menacingly. "Don't you?"

Stammering for a moment, Eric nodded. "I uh, yeah. Yeah you're right. This Monday night, on Raw. They'll get a shot." He coughed a bit nervously. Finally, the manager of the Brood leaned back, smiling.

"I knew you'd agree. Thank you." With that, Gangrel turned and left the room, closing the door gently behind him.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Lita said cheerily, walking into the locker room she shared with Matt and Jeff. As she set down her bag, she noticed the looks on their faces. "Is something wrong?"

"They're getting a title shot. Tonight."

The redhead looked over at the darker-haired Hardy, frowning slightly at his tone of voice. "Who?"

"Edge and Christian," Jeff answered. "We just… we don't know for sure if we can actually beat them. After the last time they faced us…" Matt nodded in agreement.

"You guys, don't get so down on yourselves. So you lost to them a few weeks ago. You've lost to them before. And guess what? They've lost to you two as well. You two have seen how much they've changed, and improved. And I've watched the both of you work your asses off the past few weeks, training in case they _were_ given a title shot." She walked over and wrapped an arm around Matt's shoulders. "Relax. You guys are the ones with those titles right now. And neither one of you know for sure that you're going to lose those titles tonight. It's obvious that Edge and Christian are your biggest competition, but I think you two will be okay," she said with a smile. Both brothers looked over at her, smiling back.

"Yanno, you always got this way of making things seem better than they are, Red," Jeff said, shaking his head.

"Yep, it's called 'false hope'," she said jokingly, with a laugh.

* * *

"Come on! Go Matt!" Lita yelled, banging the canvas with her hand in an effort to keep the older Hardy going. The first half of the match had been a battle between Matt and Edge. Jeff and Christian fought after that, and it was now Edge and Matt grappling with each other once again.

She swallowed nervously, noticing that the leader of the Brood, Gangrel, had been staring at her for a few moments. When she glanced over at him, she expected him to avert his gaze. Instead, he continued to stare at her. As she glanced back at the ring, she noticed that in the middle of the fight, the referee had been knocked out of the ring. Taking that moment as an advantage, she quickly slid into the ring. Climbing the turnbuckle, she quickly looked over to make sure Gangrel wouldn't be able stop her, and she jumped. She slid out of the ring just as quickly after executing a picture-perfect hurricanrana on Edge.

Edge seemed groggy as he pushed himself up, stumbling right into Matt, who instantly locked him up for a Twist of Fate. But then, in an actual twist of fate, Matt's signature move was quickly reversed into a suplex. Edge picked up the darker-haired Hardy and set him up in the Edgecutor. The last few moments were a blur for Team Extreme. Before Jeff even had a chance to help his brother, Gangrel had pulled his foot, causing the younger man to hit his head off the apron. Seeing this, Lita made a move to get into the ring, but Christian had considered that already. She found herself restrained, with the arm of the blonde Canadian wrapped tightly around her waist as she struggled to help her friend.

But it was too late.

The bell had already rung, and the winners were already being announced. Shoving the redhead away from him, Christian slid into the ring to join his brother and team mate in celebration. They had officially defeated the Hardy Boys and won the World Tag Team Titles. As the three men made their way out of the ring and up the ramp, Lita felt a chill run down her spine. Turning to look at them, she realized Gangrel was still watching her.

Turning her attention back to the situation, she walked over to Jeff and carefully helped him up, making sure he was okay. The two slid into the ring, helping Matt up.

"I'm so sorry guys," Lita said, unable to look at the disappointment on the faces of the two brothers.

"Don't apologize, Li. It wasn't your fault," Jeff said. Matt nodded in agreement as the exited the ring. The trio was quiet as they made their way back to their locker room.

* * *

"Congratulations, boys. I'm proud of you," Gangrel said, looking between the two brothers. "I knew at the moment this match was made that you'd win. However, not only did this match give you two the opportunity to win these titles… While I was standing ringside for your victory, I realized that the perfect woman to join our little… 'family,' would be Lita."

Edge's head shot up, but before he could say anything, Christian had cut him off. "Are you kidding me! Number one, no way. Number two, did you see the hurricanrana she just gave my brother out there? Number three no way. Number four, she's with the Hardy Boys! And did I mention, no way?"

"Christian, cool it!" Edge stopped for moment, his lips pressing together in a line as he considered Gangrel's idea. "It may not actually be so bad of a thought…"

"Are you both crazy?"

"Now now, listen to me Christian. Yes, I did see that she delivered a hurricanrana to your brother during the match. And I'm also aware it's not the first time she's done it. But that just goes to show that she's not afraid to jump in the ring, against men, to help defend her team. And that's exactly what we need. Not to mention, she's obviously got the sex appeal. Look at her."

Christian opened his mouth to protest once again, but then he quieted down, thinking about what Gangrel had just said. "You're right… I mean, I _guess_ it could work. But there's something you aren't thinking about…"

"What's that?"

"The fact that she's with the Hardy Boys. And she's seems like a pretty dedicated member of Team Extreme…"

"Well, we'll just have to fix that, now won't we?"

Christian just nodded, turning to look at his brother. He noticed that Edge seemed to have been quiet the last few minutes, and was currently staring off into space.

"Alright, so we'll have to talk to her. But I seriously doubt she'll leave the Hardys for the Brood. She seems to be pretty close to them," Christian said, looking back at Gangrel.

"We just have to make her realize that there's so much more for her future in store if she joins us. Look at us. We've already risen to the top of the tag team division. There would be so many more opportunities for her if she joins us."

Christian shrugged slightly at what Gangrel had said. "We can try, but I don't think Lita will just drop them and join us because she could do better on our team."

"Anything's possible, Christian. We just have to find a way to make her understand. And trust me, there is a way. I'll find it. And if worse comes to worse, we just threaten her little boys and hope that eventually she gets used to us."

**Authors Note:** Hey guys, I'm sorry this took so long to get posted. It's been finished for awhile, but I never got around to posting it. In my profile I said that this will be getting put on hold, but I'm going to continue writing it instead.

I know I left off at a bad part, but the next chapter will be a lot more interesting. I promise.


End file.
